


Пылающие бананы

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Он все говорил о крем-брюле и суфле – я даже не знаю, что это, – я и ляпнул, что на первое свидание испеку торт. Что в этом сложного, подумал я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пылающие бананы

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Пылающие бананы  
> Автор: Bri  
> Бета: Allora  
> Размер: мини, 1077 слов  
> Пейринг: Лиам Пейн/Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: – Он все говорил о крем-брюле и суфле – я даже не знаю, что это, – я и ляпнул, что на первое свидание испеку торт. Что в этом сложного, подумал я.  
> Примечание: АU  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

Найл отвечает на звонок и слышит в трубке грохот.  
– Все в порядке? – на всякий случай интересуется он.  
– Ага, ага, – наконец отзывается Лиам. – Это... Ну, это тесто.  
– Какое тесто?  
– Уже никакое, я миску с ним перевернул.  
– Паршиво, – сочувствует Найл.  
– Да ничего. Я уже до того его явно испортил, оно уже не грозило стать тортом. Повар из меня...  
– Если торт, то пекарь. Наверное.  
– Ну вот, я даже этого не знаю!  
– А зачем ты его пек-то? Ну, пытался испечь, – Найл морщится. Ему казалось, Лиам оставил попытки готовить что-то сложнее пасты или яичницы после нескольких кухонных катастроф.  
– Ну, понимаешь… Завтра у меня свидание с Гарри.  
Найл смеется.  
– Все ясно. Вы наконец-то перестали ходить вокруг да около и поняли, что можно встречаться? И ты что, пообещал испечь ему торт?  
– Ага, – вздыхает Лиам. – Он все говорил о крем-брюле и суфле – я даже не знаю, что это, – я и ляпнул, что на первое свидание испеку торт. Что в этом сложного, подумал я.  
– И?  
– В этом все сложно!  
– Пойди и купи подходящий торт, проблемы-то.  
– Но это будет нечестно!  
– Тяжело с тобой. И что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Лиам сопит в трубку, и Найл начинает что-то подозревать.  
– Погоди-ка, ты, что ли, позвонил не просто пожаловаться?  
– Не просто.  
– Нет. Нет-нет-нет, да какой из меня пекарь?  
– Лучше, чем из меня...  
С этим не поспоришь.  
– Но разве это будет честно? – не сдается Найл. – Это не будет твоим тортом.  
– Будет почти моим. Не покупным.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Но за это назовете своего первенца в мою честь. Даже двоих!  
– Двоих первенцев?  
– Двоих первенцев! Найл младший и Найл еще более младший.  
– Я обязательно над этим подумаю! – обещает Лиам. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!  
Найл прощается с Лиамом и задумывается. То, что в кухне он не так трагичен, как Лиам – это факт, но вот испечь пирог? Это уже какое-то продвинутое умение, неподвластное Найлу.  
– Дом хаоса и разврата, чем не могу помочь? – набрав нужный номер, слышит он.  
– Лу, помнишь, ты мне обещал что угодно за ту пятницу, когда...  
– За ту пятницу, которую ты поклялся никогда не упоминать вслух? Понятия не имею о чем ты.  
– Поклялся, поклялся. А ты пообещал, цитирую, «что угодно, Найл, когда угодно, хочешь, я отдам свою почку?»  
– Тебе нужна моя почка? – уточняет Луи.  
– Нет, пока что нет. Мне нужно другое. Торт.  
– Тебе прислать адрес ближайшей пекарни?  
– Да уж спасибо, я же студент, гуглить я замечательно умею. Нет, мне нужен домашний торт. Отличный домашний торт.  
– А я тебе Мэри Берри?  
– Ты мне Луи «хочешь почку?» Томлинсон. Луи, это важно.  
– А зачем тебе?  
Найл колеблется с ответом. Если он расскажет про Лиама, Луи над ним еще несколько лет издеваться будет.  
– Надо. Просто надо. Очень. На завтра.  
Луи молчит пару секунд.  
– А если торт тебе устрою не я, но он все равно будет домашним и отличным? – спрашивает он.  
– Можно и так. Но где...  
– Зейн, помнишь Зейна?  
– Ты же все еще нас не познакомил.  
– Ну, значит, позже познакомлю. А сейчас выбью из него торт.  
– А ты уверен, что из Зейна можно его выбить?  
– Более чем уверен! Он меня не раз всякой такой радостью угощал, он точно все это умеет, – уверяет Луи.  
– А как ты с ним расплатишься?  
– А вот это уже наше с Маликом дело, но свой торт ты получишь.  
– Завтра! – напоминает Найл.  
– Завтра, завтра, слово даю!

 

– Малик, есть дело. Задание. Горит!  
На самом деле, о том, что у Найла – а сейчас и у самого Луи – горит торт, Луи вспомнил лишь к вечеру. Но вспомнил же. И очень вовремя, как раз когда Зейн был у него.  
– Сверхважное, сверхтайное? – уточняет Зейн.  
– Можно подумать, у меня бывают другие, – возмущается Луи.  
– Так что именно у тебя горит? Ну, кроме того, что у тебя обычно горит.  
– Кроме обычного у меня горит торт. Поэтому будь порядочным человеком – знаю, нелегко – и устрой мне на завтра торт.  
– Да без проблем, – сразу соглашается Зейн. – Ванильно-шоколадный или клубнично-марципановый?  
– Хм, дай-ка подума... Эй! Ты что, издеваешься? – Луи пытается ущипнуть Зейна.  
– Конечно. Томмо, с чего ты вообще взял, что я хоть что-то знаю о десертах?  
– Но ты же сколько раз угощал меня такими тортиками и пирожными и...  
– И, ага. Именно что, угощал. Я никогда не клялся, что это все мое. Мой новый сосед по квартире просто живет у духовки, я скоро явно смогу сдавать его спальню, раз он с утра до ночи на кухне. А иногда и ночами. «Милль фойе важнее сна». Чем бы это ни было.  
– Черт. Зейн, а если...  
– А вот это было бы совсем хамством. Мы и так постоянно съедаем все то, что он выпекает...  
– А нечего делать все такое вкусное!  
– ...так теперь еще просить у него торт для кого-то?  
– Почему для кого-то? Для меня.  
– Но он же тебя не знает.  
– Меня не знает, тебя знает. Да какая разница!  
– И как я должен буду его отблагодарить?  
– Ну, я не знаю, пообещай мыть всю посуду в квартире месяц или постирать его одежду?  
– Он и так сам моет все посуду, и стирает к тому же и мою одежду.  
– А не слишком ли хорошо ты устроился? – возмущается Луи. – Посуду моют, одежду стирают, торты пекут. И, кстати, о тортах. Ну, пожалуйста? Очень, очень, очень нужно. Очень.  
– Тогда ты мне будешь очень, очень, очень должен.  
Луи радостно кивает.

 

Лиам нервно поправляет воротник рубашки, берется за верхнюю пуговицу. Расстегнуть? Застегнуть? И подходит ли сюда новый ремень? Одно счастье, что с тортом переживать не надо, Найл принес его утром. Лиам лишь надеется, что торт будет хоть немного съедобным, и он не выставит себя дураком перед Гарри еще больше. Он до сих пор не может понять, как тот согласился на свидание...  
Он останавливается на расстегнутой пуговице – и неважно, что до того Гарри видел его лишь в футболках, это же настоящее свидание, все должно быть идеальным.  
– Я принес пиццу, как мы договаривались, и с нетерпением жду твоего торта, – Гарри целует Лиама на пороге.  
– Ага, я тоже жду, – отвечает Лиам, забирая у Гарри картонные коробки.  
– А с чем торт? Ты не сказал.  
– Эээ, сюрприз.  
Торт-то у него есть, но какой именно – этого Лиам не знает. А сейчас звонить Найлу с расспросами слишком поздно.  
– Сюрприз – это хорошо, – не спорит Гарри. – Но хоть взглянуть можно? Обещаю пока что не трогать!  
Лиам ведет его на кухню и достает коробку с тортом из холодильника. Разрешает Гарри приоткрыть ее и взглянуть.  
– О. Вот как.  
– Что-то не так? – Лиам бросает взгляд в коробку. Торт выглядит прилично, более чем. Он рассчитывал на худшее.  
– Отличный торт, просто отличный, – еще медленнее, чем обычно, произносит Гарри. – Позже обязательно поделишься рецептом.  
Лиам сглатывает.  
– Обязательно. Но после пиццы.  
Гарри неожиданно смеется.  
– Наверное, хорошо, что ты не пообещал приготовить и ее.  
Лиам решает не уточнять, что Гарри имеет в виду. А тот подмигивает и тянется за тарелкой.


End file.
